nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Kavaxas
Kavaxas, (aka Hot Head) is the lord of the demodragons from the Netherworld and enemy of the Ninja Turtles who appears in the fifth season of the Nick series. Appearance Kavaxas is a tall, red-scaled dragon humanoid with leathery bat-like wings, a spiked tail, and yellow reptilian slit eyes. History Kavaxas belongs to the race of demonoids, a kind of demon that has been evoked by evil wizards in the past to bring disaster to the world. Kavaxas is described as the most powerful of its kind and is probably also its current leader. In the 21st century, after the Shredder had fallen by the hand of the Turtles, his faithful followers, Tiger Claw, gathered a group of creatures who were faithful to the cause of the Shredder, and formed with them a Demon Cloak to call on Kavaxas to the Earth. His goal was to use Kavaxas' powers to bring his master back to life. Using an ancient scroll, the Scroll of the Demon Dragon, Tiger Claw called Kavaxas to himself and subdued him with an ancient seal, the Mystic Seal of the Ancients, who reluctantly had to comply with his orders. However, Kavaxas secretly pursued his own plan in which his incantation to the Earth benefited him greatly. Namely, he had intended to open up a connection between the Earth and the underworld and thereby take dominion over the human world. Therefore, he cooperated with Tiger Claw and brought him the Kuro Kabuto and the heart of the Shredder, both of which were needed for his resurrection. In addition to the Shredder, he also roused Rahzar, who had been killed in a confrontation with the Turtles by Leatherhead, but as undead, who were subject to his will. With his control over the Shredder, Kavaxas managed to trick Tiger Claw and succeeded to break the seal, and so Kavaxas could tear oopen the gate to the underworld without hindrance. However, the Turtles interfered in his plan and with a portion of gum, Michelangelo succeeded in repairing the seal, reversing the ghost invasion, and again banish Kavaxas into the underworld. 'Scroll of the Demodragon' Kavaxas is summoned by Tiger Claw to resurrect Oroku Saki. Thanks to an amulet Tiger Claw carries, Kavaxas is forced to do as Tiger Claw commands without disobedience. He also likes to drain the soul and abilities of others, and showed interest in doing this to April. Personality As a demon spawned from the Netherworld and lord of the demodragons, Kavaxas is a being of pure evil, craving only destruction and chaos where he goes. He sees himself as one who is above that of mortals and mocks them on their weaknesses. He does not like to be ordered very much as he often shows great disdain whenever Tiger Claw commands him via the aid of the ancient seal that controls him. Abilities * Demodragon Physiology: As a demodragon from the Netherworld, Kavaxas is a remarkably powerful individual, often stated that he is even more powerful than Super Shredder. This makes him one of the strongest enemies that the Turtles have faced. He also possesses powers beyond the limits of their reality. ** Super strength: ''' Despite his rather lean frame, Kavaxas possesses immense physical strength to push back and harm the Turtles, April, and Casey with little effort. ** '''Nigh-invulnerability: As shown in his debut episode, Kavaxas is immune to damage from mortal weaponry. This is shown when Leonardo's sword shattered when it clashed against his head. ** Flight: Kavaxas can use his wings in order to take flight at incredible speeds. ** Pyrokinesis: Befitting his nature as a demonic dragon Kavaxas is able to breath devastatingly powerful streams of green demonic flames and generate balls of flames from his hands. ** Psychic and telekinetic immunity: When April's mental abilities failed against Kavaxas, then Kavaxas explains that it was due to the fact that he was not of the earthly reality. ** Soul absorption: '''As shown in The Forgotten Swordsman, Kavaxas possesses the ability to steal a person's soul by touching them with one of his hands. This power is ultimately effective as it leave Kavaxas' victims dead when their soul is gone. ** '''Power absorbtion: Kavaxas claimed that if he swallowed someone whole, he would gain that person's powers, as he had planned to do to April. ** Resurrection: The main reason Tiger Claw summoned Kavaxas is he can bring the dead back to life, like he did with Razhar. However in the case of the Super Shredder, Kavaxas can only bring someone back to life if their corpse is complete. Being Super Shredder's helmet and heart were missing, the ritual wouldn't work. Weakness * Connection to the Seal of the Ancients: The Ritual done by Tigerclaw forces Kaxaxas to obey whoever holds the amulet. While Kavaxas is bound to this relic, he reluctantly does what he is told. This amulet also protects the holder from his flames. Demonstrated by Mikey, the Amulet will create a protective barrier around its holder. Trivia *The illustration of Kavaxas in the research texts resembles the 1992 action figure of Hothead, complete with his weapons and helmet. Category:Characters